SabEzra Oneshots (Requests Accepted)
by LongLiveTheEmperor
Summary: Just a bunch of drabbles. I’ll be taking requests so go nuts (but stay reasonable)
1. Revelations and Reunions

**Shortly before the liberation of Lothal...**

Ezra was tossing rocks off the side of the mountain that the rebels had been using as their base. They were hours away from executing their final plan. The young man had spent some time in meditation, bringing himself to an uneasy inner peace as to not let his emotions interfere with the task at hand. He was also meditating again when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey."

 _Sabine._

"Hey", Ezra responded monotonously.

Sabine sat down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "You alright?"

"I'm fine. Just... nervous."

"Really? The great Ezra Bridger is nervous? I am absolutely shocked", the Mandalorian replied sarcastically. Ezra chuckled took a sip of water from his canteen. "What about you, Madam Wren? Surely you must be feeling slightly sullied about this whole endeavor."

Sabine sat still and silent for a moment, brushing her hair out of her eyes. "I... yeah. You could say that."

Sensing much more than she was letting on, Ezra grabbed her hand and gave her a reassuring smile. "You wanna talk about it?"

"I... I can't put it into words, Ezra. I just wanna show you."

She scooted closer and wrapped her arms around her Jedi best friend, hugging him tightly. Ezra was blushing like mad and struggling to breathe, but he reciprocated the action.

"Whatever happens, Ezra... I just want you to know something."

"What, Sabine?"

She pulled away from him slightly and stared into his eyes, inching ever closer. "Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum."

Ezra didn't understand Mando'a, so he didn't know what that meant. He was about to ask when his comm started buzzing and Hera's voice came through.

"Ezra, we need you at the command center pronto. Last minute planning is in full swing."

"You'd *ahem* better get that", Sabine said nervously as she let go of him. Ezra grabbed the transmitter and stood up. "I'll be right there, Hera."

He looked down at Sabine and smiled, and she did the same.

 **Later that day...**

Sabine stormed into Ezra's tower and angrily threw herself onto the small bed, crying her eyes out into the pillow. Ezra was gone, flung off into the far reaches of kark-knows-where.

And it was all her fault.

She was the one who didn't tell Hera when Ezra snuck away to surrender to Thrawn. She had the chance to stop him from disappearing and she didn't take it.

All because she loved him.

"I... I should've just told him so he could understand. I was too afraid to say it in Basic so he didn't even know what I said... Gods, I'm a fool."

She sat up in the bed and was immediately assaulted by a falling stormtrooper helmet.

"Ow!! Stupid bucket!!"

The angry young woman chucked the item across the small room, knocking something off a nearby shelf. It was an old-fashioned paper journal. As much as it caught Sabine's eye, she resisted looking at it.

"Ezra doesn't want me rooting around in his junk. What kind of friend would I be?"

Approximately two seconds later, she was flipping through the pages. Ezra had used the journal to catalog some of his escapades on the streets of Capital City, but things got interesting when she got into the last few pages.

 _"So I met these people. They're Rebels, fighting against the Empire. About time someone gave those bucketheads what-for._

 _There's Kanan, the badass hotshot Jedi._

 _Zeb, the angry, smelly big purple cat thing._

 _Hera, the mother of the crew who keeps everyone in check._

 _Chopper, the stupid little droid that keeps shocking me._

 _And Sabine. Gods, the things I could say about Sabine. She's beautiful, headstrong, a poet with a blaster and a maestro with explosives._

 _And she's too good for me."_

Reading Ezra's description of her made Sabine tear up slightly. She wiped her eyes and read the words over and over.

"I guess even an immature brat finds his voice every now and then", she sniffled, "Bridger, you idiot. You've got me all sideways."

 **Five years later...**

"Welcome home."

Sabine stepped into the tower's remodeled living quarters, which had been expanded into a proper home. Following behind her was a mature young man with electric blue eyes complimented by raven-colored hair and a beard to match.

It was Ezra.

"Sabine... Did you do all this?"

"I had a little help. Hera and the others helped me throw this together while you were gone. What do you think?"

"It's... it's amazing. But it's a little too big for just me."

The Jedi grabbed Sabine's hands and stared down into her amber eyes.

 _Kriff me, when did he get so tall?_

"I just... I wanted to say..."

Before Ezra could finish his sentence, Sabine's expression melted into a scowl and she slapped him hard across the face.

"Ow!! What the kark, Sabine?!?"

"That's for disappearing."

"I was about to apologize!! You didn't even give me a chance to..."

He was cut off again, this time by Sabine grabbing the collar of his shirt and pulling herself up to kiss him. Ezra's shocked eyes fluttered shut as he wrapped his arms around Sabine, deepening the embrace. When the young adults separated, both of them were blushing bright red.

"That's for staying alive until I could find you", Sabine murmured as she nuzzled her head in the crook of Ezra's neck.

"Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Sabine."

She gasped and looked at him, reminded of when she told him that just before he went missing.

"You... you know... what that means?"

Ezra chuckled nervously and rubbed his neck. "Yeah. You tend to learn a few things when you're roaming the galaxy for five years. Met a couple Mandalorians, picked up some language lessons."

"Well in that case", she said before giving him another quick kiss, "I love you, too."


	2. Infiltration

**Okay, so this isn't explicitly SabEzra, but it's just a neat little idea I got while reading a spy novel. Anyway, enjoy!!**

 **Sometime between the beginning of Season 4 and the Ghost crew's mission to Lothal...**

Ezra and Sabine walked into the command center in the Massassi Temple and found Hera speaking with Mon Mothma. The Twi'lek wrapped up her conversation and turned towards her young friends.

"You're here. Good."

"Got a job for us?", Sabine asked confidently. Hera nodded and brought up an image on the war room holotable. It was a pale-skinned human man with bright red hair styled like the spikes on a mace.

"This is Deskan Hian. He's a spice mogul from Cantonica, as well as an Imperial informant. Apparently he's gotten his hands on intel regarding some of our best operatives in the Outer Rim. If the Empire gets that intel, it's gonna make winning this war a lot more difficult."

Ezra didn't seem to like what Hera was implying. "So we take him out?"

She shook her head and the young Jedi sighed in relief: "That would raise too much suspicion. What we need is to steal the intel back. Luckily for us, an opportunity has revealed itself. Hian's hosting a party at his estate in two standard days."

Sabine scratched her chin. "Undercover?"

"Bingo. You two infiltrate the party, find Hian, and pickpocket the intel from him. Our spies say he always carries important data in a drive on his person until he can hand it off to his Imperial contact. I suggest you two go get ready."

Later, the pair of teenage rebels were in Sabine's room. Ezra stared at himself in her mirror, admiring the suit that had been provided for the assignment. It was a dark shade of blue to match his hair, which made Sabine laugh when she first saw it. Speaking of Sabine, she came out of her refresher and Ezra's jaw dropped.

Her dress was a predomimamt coral orange, fading into sunset purple towards the bottom. The short sleeve was hanging off her left shoulder, exposing her tanned skin. She was also wearing forearm-length gloves to match.

"You look amazing", he shamelessly blurted out.

"Not so bad yourself, Bridger. You clean up pretty nice."

Ezra gulped nervously and blushed. "So I guess this is how we're gonna look on assignment. I gotta say, I never pictured myself fighting the Empire in dress clothes."

"War is full of surprises, Ezra. Have to always expect the unexpected."

"So ya ready to go?"

"Are you kidding? I'm not spending a whole day in this thing. Plus, I have to change my hair first", the Mandalorian groaned as she tugged at her collar and walked back to the 'fresher. "And by the way, ya know the ship they're giving us?"

"Yeah", Ezra replied as he slid out of his jacket, "What about it?"

"It only has one bed." The smirk on Sabine's face could've killed a rancor, and the inhuman choking sound that came out of Ezra's mouth almost made her laugh. Almost.

 **Flash Forward...**

The ship exited hyperspace over Cantonica and Sabine made the landing calculations.

"These Alderaanian ships are a dream to fly. Remind me to thank Leia for loaning this to us."

Deskan Hian's mansion dominated an otherwise flat and barren landscape about a hundred miles north of Canto Bight City. Its grassy yard provided a stark contrast to the bland desert that surrounded it. After landing the ship, Sabine and Ezra changed back into their formal outfits. The latter dug in one of his pockets and pulled out two small devices.

"Earpiece comlinks. The microphones are built into our clothes so we can keep in touch if we have to separate."

"Alright. Let's go."

They tucked in their comms and then locked arms before going down the ship's ramp. When they arrived at the door to the mansion, a burly Aqualish asked for their invitations. Sabine pulled out the two perfectly-fabricated slips and gave them to the alien, who grunted and let them through.

Inside was a large ballroom with a fully-staffed bar on one end with a Bith band pumping out smooth music on the other.

And it was full of people.

"I don't see Hian anywhere", Sabine murmured.

"Me neither. Let's split up."

They wove their way through the crowd in different directions, Sabine heading for the dance floor while Ezra went to the bar. The Jedi ordered a drink and sipped it slowly as he casually watched his Mandalorian partner whenever he saw her.

"He's not over here. Any luck on your end?", he whispered into his comm.

"No, I can't... wait a minute. I have a visual."

Sabine saw Hian chatting it up with a couple of female Theelins. She made sure the decoy data drive was tucked snugly into her glove before moving in.

"Mr. Hian!! It is truly an honor to meet you!! I must say, the design of your home is truly the work of an artist!!"

"Thank you, madam. It was designed by the finest team of Bith architects. I am nothing if not a stickler for eloquence", the hooligan slurred as he shook her hand.

 _He's drunk. That'll make things easier_ , Sabine thought. "If it's not too much to ask, would you care to dance?"

Hian belched obnoxiously and nodded. "With you, of course!!"

Sabine reluctantly grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor just as the band started playing a slow song. Ezra moved into the crowd as well to keep a close eye on things. He watched in almost utter enchantment as Sabine swayed from side to side. What he wouldn't have given to be in Hian's position at that moment.

Due to his drunken stupor, Hian was unable to feel it when Sabine slipped her hand into his coat pocket and quickly switched the data drives. He took it as an advance and moved in for a sloppy kiss. Ezra's hand was almost on his concealed blaster when he heard the impact of Sabine's hand on Hian's face.

"How dare you?! And to think, I took you for a man of humility!!"

She quickly turned up her nose and harrumphed her way over to Ezra, the Jedi nearly bursting into a fit of laughter. "Nice going, Bine."

"Nothing to it. Now let's get out of here."

Suddenly, there was a loud blaster shot. The young rebels quickly turned around to see the crowd scatter in fear as Hian held a smoking blaster towards the ceiling. Unfortunately, Sabine's slap seemed to have brought him back to some semblance of consciousness, and he was able to read the data drive and find it empty. He'd been had.

"Guards!!"

The doors opened and a group of heavily armed men came in, weapons raised. Acting on instinct, Sabine whipped out two miniature smoke bombs and threw them on the floor. Once they were covered, she yanked Ezra's hand and ran for an exit.

Hian coughed his way through the smoke and pressed a button in his wrist gauntlet, sealing every door and window in the mansion.

"Spread out!! Find them!! I want that drive intact!!"

The guards spread out and searched every hallway in the estate, somehow coming up empty-handed. A group of them ran past an air vent just after it was sealed from the inside by Sabine.

"Pretty convenient that Hian has such large air ducts", the Mandalorian commented as she crawled past Ezra.

He followed behind her. "Where are we going?"

Sabine groaned at his incompetence "Hian sealed all the doors and windows. We can't get out unless we unseal them, genius. Luckily, I have the schematics for the duct system right here." She pulled out a small datapad and checked it, making sure they were crawling in the right direction.

"The office is on the second floor. We should be coming to a vertical duct right about... now."

They stopped at a section where the vent curved upwards, and Ezra got an idea.

"Maybe I can lift you up there then you pull me up?"

"Good idea."

She crawled into the vertical vent and stood straight up, seeing that the next level was at least a meter above them. Ezra closed his eyes and concentrated, using the Force to lift Sabine up the vent. He waited for the reassuring sound of her hands on metal before letting go. That was followed by the loud noise of ripping fabric.

"Climb on up."

Sabine had torn the bottom of her dress off and was holding it down for Ezra to use as a rope. He chuckled before shuffling into the vent and shimmying his way up. Once he was reunited with Sabine, he looked and saw she was wearing a pair of body glove leggings.

"Clever thinking."

"You act like I need you to tell me that, Ezra. The office should be right down here. Let's go."

They made it out of the vents and were indeed in Hian's office. His large wooden desk was the main feature, a computer terminal on top. Sabine took the chair and started typing, searching for the controls for the blast doors.

"Come on come on. Show me something."

"Stop right there."

Hian came through the door flanked by two guards, weapons raised. Sabine and Ezra both put their hands up, the former stepping away from the computer.

"Now here's how this is gonna work. You're gonna give me back my data drive, and then I'm gonna kill you both", the spice dealer slurred.

Thinking quickly, Ezra offered a retort. "Why kill us? Surely your Imperial buddies would pay good money for a couple of rebel infiltrators." Sabine sneered at him, but he merely smirked in response. Hian scratched his chin for a moment before a wicked smile spread across his face.

"Who woulda thought a rebel could be so smart? Drive, now."

He held out his hand and Ezra nodded Sabine forward. She reluctantly took a step and placed the drive in Hian's left hand. After she had stepped back, the drive suddenly exploded, blowing the dealer's hand off completely. He screamed in agony and fell to the floor, clutching at his bloody mangled extremity. Before the guards could react, Sabine had unholstered her concealed blaster and shot them both.

"What did you do?", she asked Ezra before going back to the computer.

"Just put enough pressure on the drive that it blew up. Simple, really", the Jedi replied smugly as he pretended to blow the smoke from a finger gun. Sabine chuckled before unsealing all the exits.

"Let's get outta here."

Outside, they could see all of the ships taking off as the party guests fled the chaos.

"You rebel pukes!! I'll have your heads for this!!", Hian shouted as they started to rappel out the window. They offered no response, and Hian was met with a thermal detonator being lobbed into the room.

"Oh kriff"

 ***BOOM!!!!!!***

 **ROLL CREDITS!!!!**


	3. Don’t Do This

**Requested by @PrinceofCool.**

It was the morning after Kanan's death.

Ezra was staring at the stone tablet that the wolves gave him but couldn't interpret what it meant. He eventually gave up and just left the thing on the floor in one of the caves. Everybody spent the entire day down in the dumps, Sabine painting her feelings away, Zeb throwing rocks at other rocks, and Hera crying.

Pryce had taken away an important part of their lives, and she deserved to pay, Ezra thought.

"I'm gonna make that Imperial slime suffer", the Padawan snarled to himself as his eyes briefly flashed yellow.

That night, while everyone else slept, Ezra snuck out of camp and took a speeder bike back to Capital City. As he got closer, he could smell the fumes of burnt fuel, another painful reminder of Kanan. Wiping away his tears, Ezra floored the throttle.

"I'm coming for you, Pryce."

After stowing the bike away in an alley, the young man crept towards the Imperial dome, constantly dodging Imperial patrols. He saw the remains of Hera's crashed X-Wing and sighed. She had been trying to help free his planet and had nearly gotten killed.

He made his way to the outer gate of the Imperial complex and was about to bolt inside when someone tackled him into another alley and slapped their hand over his mouth. After recovering from the initial surprise, Ezra saw Sabine staring down at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!?", she whispered urgently.

"Let me go, Sabine. I'm not letting Pryce live any longer. She's taken too much from us."

The Mandalorian stayed in place, keeping her friend pinned to the ground. "Not happening, Ezra. That'll make you no better than her. Best case scenario, you kill Pryce, we escape Lothal, and you never see your home again. Worst case, you're caught, and executed publicly. That's not an option."

Ezra struggled to free himself, but Sabine's weight and natural strength proved too much, so he just gave up and laid there.

"What does it matter to you anyway, Sabine? This isn't your home."

She didn't answer for a few seconds, biting her lip nervously. When she did speak, Ezra could see the tears gleaming in her eyes from Lothal's sad moons.

"This isn't about the stupid planet, Ezra. Losing Kanan was enough. We can't lose you, too. What do you think that would do to Hera? To... to me?"

Ezra was shocked. Sabine had never been this worried about him before. The cause always seemed to be her top priority. He was about to say something when they heard a group of stormtroopers close by.

"Karabast", they whispered in unison.

Sabine quickly hopped off of Ezra. "We have to get out of the city."

"Look! The tunnels!"

There was a sewer entrance nearby, another one that Ryder had marked with Sabine's starbird sigil. Ezra opened it with the Force and they hopped inside.

This tunnel led farther outside the city than the rest, putting them close to Ezra's old tower. The two teenage rebels ran their hearts out until they reached the old building, collapsing on the ground at its base and panting like thirsty animals. Sabine drained half of her canteen and offered the other half to Ezra, which he declined.

"You keep it, Sabine. I don't need any."

"Ezra, you look like you're about to pass out. Don't make me hold you down and force you to drink this water."

The stern look in her eyes told Ezra she wasn't kidding. He took the canteen and gulped down the rest of the water.

"So how'd you know where I was going?", he asked as they stared out across Lothal's ruined grasslands.

"Hera heard you leave and sent me after you. Didn't take Force sensitivity to deduce what you had planned."

Ezra said nothing else, leaning forward and putting his face in his hands. That didn't stop Sabine from hearing his sobbing like he intended, however. She sat right beside him and snaked her arm around his back, pulling him into a hug that Ezra never expected.

"Sabine... what are you...?"

"I'm not losing you, too, Ezra. Please, just swear to me you won't try this again."

"I... I swear, Sabine."

She let go of him and they sat side-by-side, staring out as the wind whistled around them. Ezra was surprised yet again when Sabine's fingers intertwined in his, but he said nothing.

The next morning, they made their way back to camp and were greeted by a not-so-pleased Hera.

"Ezra Bridger, if I wasn't so glad you we're okay, I'd have your sorry tail tossed in the brig. What were you thinking?"

"Hera, I'm sorry. I just got so angry at Pryce... I wanted revenge. I lost my way a little. But Sabine helped me find it."

He gave the Mandalorian a smile, which she returned.

"Well, if you're so sure, we need you to analyze whatever it is that you brought back the other day. Nobody here knows how to read this stupid thing", Hera commented.

"Alright. I'll be there in a bit."

The Twi'lek walked away, leaving Ezra and Sabine alone. He turned to face her and grabbed both of her hands. "Sabine... I... I just wanted to say..."

"Yeah?"

"I... I care about you, okay? And I appreciate the lengths you went to to stop me from getting myself killed."

"Why do you think I did it? Because I care about you, too, you loser."

Ezra chuckled before Sabine kissed him on the cheek and walked away coquettishly, leaving him standing there stammering.

That Mandalorian was a mess of mixed signals.

And he loved her.


	4. New Life

Sabine walked into the tower after a long day at work. Her art class seemed to get more and more tedious as more and more students enrolled. The Mandalorian cracked the joints in her back and groaned loudly. If Ezra had been home, he would have asked if she had hurt herself.

On top of the stress of work, she had also felt abnormally nauseated that day, even to the point of vomiting on her lunch break.

"Maybe I'm coming down with something", was her first guess, "Could be Loth-Flu again."

Only it wasn't. When she had caught that dreaded virus, her headache and vomiting had been much more severe. No, this had to be something different. She went into the refresher and checked herself for various ailments using various methods, both physical and technological. Every one of her tests gave no indication of a traditional illness.

"So that only leaves..."

The Mandalorian opened the medicine cabinet and found the box of pregnancy tests that she had bought right after her and Ezra's wedding. She bit her lip nervously at the thought of being a mother, but her fears were washed away by something greater.

The realization that it could be Ezra's child.

 **(By "could be", I mean she could be pregnant. Not "could be" as in it could be anyone else's.)**

Sabine couldn't imagine raising a family with anybody else, so she decided to just take the test and accept whatever the results were.

 ***Ryloth***

Hera watched as Jacen and Zeb threw rocks at Chopper, laughing too hard to scold them for denting the droid's plating. When her comm started buzzing, the Twi'lek woman went into her rebuilt childhood home and took the lift to the office. She answered the call from the desk and smiled when she saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Sabine. How're you?"

"I'm fine", the Mandalorian responded quickly. The obvious anxiety in her voice clued Hera in on the opposite.

"No you're not. Tell me the truth."

Sabine bit her lip and took a deep breath, holding it for almost 20 seconds. She exhaled and spilled the beans.

"I'm pregnant."

Upon hearing those words, Hera smiled from lekku-to-lekku. She was about to offer congratulations when she changed her mind to something a little more cheeky.

"Whose is it?", the Twi'lek asked with a smirk.

Sabine's eyes widened. "HERA!!! Whose else would it be?!?!"

Hera burst into laughter and slapped her desk, the look on Sabine's face totally worth the lame joke. She laughed until she was in tears, sniffling before turning back to the transmission. "I'm just kidding, Sabine. What did Ezra say?"

"He's not home. Helping Jai and Ryder train a new regiment of soldiers for the LDF. He'll be back tomorrow."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be happy when he finds out. I know I am", Hera said in her typical motherly voice. Her smile quickly faded into a frown, and Sabine immediately knew why.

Kanan.

"He knew, Hera. He had too. There's no way he couldn't have sensed the life within you before he died."

"I know. I like to think he's here with us every day. But enough about me. I'd better get back outside before Jacen and Zeb best Chopper back into sheet metal. Give Ezra my congratulations when he gets back."

"Will do. Love you, Spectre 2."

"Love you, too, Spectre 5."

 ***Lothal***

The next day, Sabine let her employers at school know about her pregnancy so they could have her substitute ready when she went on maternity leave. After all of that was done, she simply waited for her husband to come home.

It was 1600 in the afternoon when Ezra drove his speeder into the tower's garage. He opened his Force senses, longing to feel his wife's presence.

Sabine's subconscious bond with Ezra allowed the young man to sense her mood, a trick he often used to prepare her favorite meal as a quick cheer-up, but he felt something different tonight. Sabine's signature was ripe with anxiety, and there was another signature with her.

Had something happened while he was gone? Was she okay?

When the lift opened, Ezra bolted into the living quarters and called for his wife.

"Sabine?!"

"I'm in the living room, babe."

Ezra walked in to see his wife laid out along the length of the sofa. He smiled and sat down, letting her rest her head in his lap.

"I missed you", he cooed as he ran his fingers through Sabine's hair. She grabbed his hand and kissed it. "I missed you, too. How'd the training go?"

"It went great. The new recruits were surprisingly easy to mold into soldiers. Most of them managed to come close my records on the obstacle course", the Jedi said smugly.

The Mandalorian sat up and poked his cheek. "Still unbroken?"

"You know it. So when were you gonna tell me about the baby?"

Sabine's eyes went wide and she started stuttering. "W-What baby?"

"I felt another life signature when I got home. It's coming from within you, Sabine."

"I... I was gonna tell you tonight, but I guess there's no need. The Force sure knows how to ruin surprises."

Ezra chuckled and pulled his wife close, putting a hand on her stomach. Concentrating on the new life signature, he smiled.

"I feel her."

"H-her?"

"Sabine... our child's going to be a girl."

Before he could say anything else, Ezra was practically assaulted by a flurry of affection from his wife. She pushed him into his back and kissed him senseless until she ran out of breath.

"Ezra... thank you."

"For what, Bine?"

"For giving me a chance... a chance to succeed where my own family didn't. I'll work my hardest to raise our daughter as best as I can."

Ezra kisses her forehead. "Don't forget, my love, I'll be right here with you."

"I'll hold you to that."

Nine months later, Mira Wren Bridger was born.


	5. Acceptance

Ezra stepped down the Gauntlet's ramp, Krownest's snow crunching loudly under his boots. Sabine came down as well, their infant child swaddled warmly in her arms. He locked arms with her and they walked up to the Wren stronghold, two armed Mandalorians waiting at the door for them.

"Welcome home, Viscountess. Your mother and father are waiting for you in the main hall", one of them spoke in Mando'a.

Sabine thanked the guard and they went inside, her husband's anxiety evident in the way he tightened his hold on her arm.

"Ezra, it's gonna be fine. My mother invited us so she could see the baby. You're acting like she's going to skin you alive or something."

"I haven't seen your family in 6 years, Sabine. For all I know they _could_ skin me alive."

She kissed his cheek and smiled. "Don't worry. My parents said several times that they've already accepted you. You're an honorary member of the clan."

The couple entered the main hall to find Ursa and Alrich sitting side-by-side in the large elevated throne. Tristan walked up to Ezra and shook his hand. "Been a long time, Jetti. You been taking care of my sister?"

"See for yourself."

He stepped aside and let Tristan see the bundle in Sabine's arms. The child had smooth skin and dark bluish hair like her father.

"She looks beautiful. You guys did a great job", Tristan said as he hugged his older sister, "Now you'd better show her to Mom and Dad before they get impatient."

The former rebels walked to the base of the throne and Ezra bowed respectfully. "Countess. Count."

Ursa grinned and looked at Sabine. "You've certainly taught him some formality, Sabine. I'm impressed."

"All due respect, Mother, but I didn't teach Ezra anything. He learned how to be a man by himself."

Ezra stood up and smirked at his mother-in-law, responding to her in Mando'a. "I also managed to learn a few other things during my time in Wild Space."

Both Ursa and Alrich's eyes widened at how well he spoke their language, but it was only the latter who said anything about it. "Impressive work, Ezra. You gots the intonations and inflections down perfectly."

"Thank you, sir."

Ursa recovered her brain cells and cleared her throat, beckoning Sabine forward. "Are you going to just stand there all day or are you going to let me see my grandchild?"

Sabine walked up the steps and handed the infant off. "Be careful, Mother."

"I know how to handle a child, Sabine. I raised two of my... own."

When the Countess grabbed the baby, she saw that her eyes had opened. One of them was golden amber like Sabine's, and the other was cobalt blue like Ezra's. Ursa couldn't believe it.

"Alrich... she's beautiful."

"She certainly is. What's her name?"

"We named her Mira... after my mother", Ezra responded, a bit of sadness sneaking into his words. Sabine clasped his hand and kissed his cheek, reassuring him that everything was okay. After Ursa and Alrich had coddled Mira for a good five minutes, they gave the child back to her parents and showed them their room.

"If you need anything, let us know", Tristan said before leaving them alone.

Once the door was closed, Sabine set Mira down in the crib that had been prepared and hugged her husband, tucking her head under his chin.

"See? I told you everything was gonna be fine."

"You were right, Sabine. I shouldn't have worried. I'm just glad your parents accept me."

When his wife let out a loud yawn, Ezra chuckled and picked her up bridal style. "Shall I escort the lovely Viscountess to bed?"

Sabine giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, you shall."


	6. Expression of Love

**Sometime during Season 3...**

The Ghost was hurtling through hyperspace towards its next mission, Hera and Chopper running diagnostics in the cockpit, Kanan meditating (with Ezra presumably doing the same), Zeb playing Holo-Sabacc against the ship's computer, and Sabine doing ordnance inventory on her datapad. She had checked and re-checked the ship's armament before they left Atollon, but felt the need to look over the list again to make sure they had everything they'd need to blow an Imperial supply convoy into nothing but slag.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and a voice from the other side.

"Sabine? You in there?"

It was Ezra. The Mandalorian put down her datapad and walked over to the door, opening it to see her Jedi friend looking a little nervous.

"I thought you and Kanan were meditating."

"We were, but then we stopped."

"I see."

Ezra fake-coughed and rubbed his neck. "So... can I borrow some paint?"

Sabine's eyes widened. How dare he have the audacity to ask for her paint? The sheer nerve!!

"If you're using it to prank Zeb, I want in."

"I'm not. I'm... I'm trying to learn to paint."

 _Must be another one of his attempts to try and impress me. Well, I can't say he's failing._

The young woman leaned against her doorframe and gave Ezra a quizzical look. "Well, tell me what you need." He rattled off a prepared list of various paint hues and materials that he would need. Sabine whistled in astonishment. "My my my. Planning to paint the entire Senate building are we?"

She went to her supply cabinet and filled a box with everything he asked for, dropping it into his arms with a loud grunt. "There ya go. Let me know if you need anything else."

Ezra smiled and winked. "Thanks, Sabine. You'll be the first one to see it when it's done. I promise."

He turned and walked across the hall to his cabin, Sabine watching him the whole way.

Over the next several months, Ezra spent 80 percent of his free time sealed off in his room, putting an ever-expanding amount of finishing touches on his masterpiece. Sabine became so curious that she tried several times to go in and see what he was doing, but he managed to change the door code so nobody else could get in. After the Phoenix cell escaped Atollon, the painting remained unfinished for a few weeks.

When Ezra started meditating and seeing visions of the future, he realized that his upcoming fate would get in the way. He was trying to say something with this art and had to get it done fast. He spent every possible minute working, only stopping when he was certain it was complete. The mission to Lothal prevented him from showing it to Sabine like he promised.

 **Two weeks later...**

Sabine walked into Ezra and Zeb's room, teary-eyed and tired. Lothal had been liberated, but at the cost of Kanan's life. Ezra had disappeared, pulled into the far-reaches of Force-Knows-Where by a pod of purrgill. Needless to say, the loss of two close friends had taken a toll on the young woman. She and the other rebels had taken a well-deserved day off after enduring a sea of thanks from Lothal's people, and now she was here.

On the ship that had been her home.

In the room that, a few weeks ago, had been occupied by a former street urchin who had managed to worm his way into Sabine's stone-solid Mandalorian heart. She loved him.

And now he would probably never know.

She walked over to the bunks and angrily kicked the cabinets underneath them, one drawer popping open with a quiet hiss. Sabine saw the slightest hint of bright color inside, and was immediately tempted to see what it was.

 _Don't look in there, you dolt. You're invading Ezra's privacy._

Despite telling herself otherwise, she was quickly pulling the drawer open and staring at... a painting.

Sabine instantly remembered when Ezra had borrowed some of her stuff. She never found out what he was working on... until now.

It was a large canvas, adorned with an image of the Ghost flying in front of a Lothal sunset. In the foreground was a shadowy silhouette of a female figure standing triumphantly over a pile of unconscious Stormtroopers. Sabine's mouth twitched into the vague image of a smile.

The silhouette was her.

The Mandalorian's eye was then drawn to something else. In the bottom left corner of the canvas was a sentence written in Aurubesh lettering.

"To the girl who painted my heart."

Sabine had to wipe the tears from her bloodshot eyes. He had been doing this for her.

"Ezra... you little bastard."

 **Five Years Later...**

"Sabine, where did you find this?", Ezra's voice echoed.

She poked her head out of the shower and saw him holding up the canvas with his painting. "I...uh... I went into your old room on the Ghost right after you disappeared. I kinda stumbled upon it."

Ezra clicked his tongue and admired his own work. "Shame on you, Miss Wren. You of all people should know that a work of art is only meant to be presented in a formal setting", he teased as he walked to the tower's living room.

Sabine chuckled as she went back to washing herself. "Don't patronize me, Bridger", she whispered.

After weeks of searching, she and Ahsoka had found Ezra living in hiding on some random jungle world in Wild Space. They brought him back to Lothal and everyone headed straight to the showers, trying to rid themselves of the jungle stench. Ahsoka had gotten cleaned and left the planet, leaving Ezra and Sabine behind to do some much-needed catching up.

Once she was done showering, Sabine stepped out and wrapped herself in a towel, putting on some casual clothes in the bedroom. She came out to find that Ezra had already jumped in the shower after her. The painting was leaning against the wall, so she picked it up and returned it to the hanger she had put it on four years prior.

The Mandalorian has contracted Lothal's finest engineers to remodel the tower for Ezra. He deserved nothing but the best accommodations for being the planet's hero. Living here for so long, spending hours upon hours staring at his painting, only assured Sabine that she did indeed love Ezra, and wanted to share this new home with him.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Ezra walked in, hair still damp from the shower. "Hey."

"Hey", she replied.

Ezra sat down on the sofa with Sabine, considerable distance between them.

That just wouldn't do.

Sabine scooted over until she was right next to her friend. "I'm not laughing."

"W-what?"

"You must've been playing some cruel joke on me. Making me fall for you and then disappearing before I could tell you. I'm not laughing."

"S-Sabine..." Ezra was speechless. He had known Sabine for close to ten years, two of those hopelessly flirting with her. All of his advances had been met with pure rejection.

And she just said she had fallen for him.

"Five years... I almost gave up." She clasped his hand and laced her fingers with his. "But sitting here... staring at the painting you made for me... it gave me hope. Day after day."

Ezra held her hand tightly. "You know why I made it for you?"

"Why?", she whispered as their faces got ever closer.

"Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum, Sabine Wren."

Her eyes widened.

"E-Ezra... I... no you don't."

"Yes I do. I always have", he murmured as he stroked her blushing cheek with his thumb, "Look me in the eyes and call me a liar."

She couldn't. His cobalt blue irises were full of love. They peered right into her soul and assured her that he was telling the truth.

"Ezra... I... I love you, too."

He smiled and closed the gap between them, planting his lips on hers. Five years of separation were immediately erased from their minds as long-hidden feelings came to the surface. Sabine never wanted to break away.

Unfortunately, human anatomy requires a little thing called oxygen. The former rebels had to break the kiss to breathe eventually, both of them blushing redder than Mustafar's lava. Ezra was smiling from ear-to-ear. "You don't know how long I've wanted to do that."

"I think I have some idea", Sabine cooed as she caressed his jaw, "And you've got five years to make up for."

Ezra chuckled. "Miss Wren, you spoil me."

 ***insert view over the back of the sofa as they kiss again and then roll credits***


	7. Prank

**Sometime during Season 3...**

Hera was sitting in the cockpit, caf in hand. She watched as various menial tasks were completed around Chopper Base. All of a sudden...

"HERA!!!!"

The Twi'lek nearly dropped her drink when she heard Ezra yell out her name. She regained her composure and turned towards the door, running out with her blaster at the ready. "Ezra?! Where are you?!"

"I'm in my room!!", he responded. She opened the door and charged in, weapon raised, to find Ezra hiding under a blanket.

"Ezra, what happened? Are you alright?"

"No, Hera. I'm the literal opposite of alright. Look!!"

He threw off the blanket and Hera had to strain herself to keep from laughing.

Ezra's hair was bright fluorescent pink.

"Wh-*snicker*-what happened?"

"What do you think?!", the Padawan exclaimed, "Zeb put pink dye in my shampoo!!" Hera was leaning over, barely able to breathe, which made Ezra slightly angry. "It's not funny!!"

The Twi'lek wiped tears from her eyes and stood up straight, catching her breath. "You're right. It's not. You and I are gonna have a long talk with Zeb when he and Sabine get back."

There was the sound of loud footsteps emanating from the cargo hold. Hera brought Ezra down, his hair concealed by one of his helmets.

"Hey, Hera. Me and Sabine just finished up repairs on your A-Wing", the Lasat commented as he tried to walk past her. Hera stopped him and pushed him back next to Sabine. "Zeb, I think you have some explaining to do."

"Explaining what?"

Ezra yanked off his helmet and revealed his pink mop. "This!! You put dye in my shampoo!!"

Zeb was wide-eyed and snickering. "Kid, as much as I'd like to claim responsibility, I didn't do that."

"If it wasn't you, then who was it?!"

Sabine was rolling on the floor in fetal position, tears flowing down her cheeks as she laughed her savage little Mandalorian heart out. Ezra's jaw dropped as he put the pieces together.

It was her.

"Sabine!!"

"You look hilarious!!", she wheezed, "Oh gods, I wish I had a holocamera!!"

Hera wasn't in the mood for anymore of this nonsense. She picked Sabine up and set her on her feet, her stern expression staring into the young woman's soul. "Sabine, I shouldn't have to tell you how immature this little prank was. You're almost twenty. Don't act like Zeb."

"Hey!!", the Lasat shouted before Hera shushed him.

"You're going to help Ezra get out every last drop of the dye, understand?"

"Yes, Hera", Sabine sighed reluctantly. She grabbed Ezra's arm and dragged him out of the cargo hold. "Come on, Pinky.

The Mandalorian practically threw Ezra into the refresher and turned on the washbasin, her anger evident through her quick movements and pouty expression. Ezra could tell something was bothering her, so he put his own annoyance aside.

"Something's up, Sabine. Don't try and tell me it isn't. I can tell."

She sighed and kept her eyes down, not able to look him in the face (mainly because of her mood, but partially because she didn't want to laugh at his hair anymore).

"Ezra... I'm sorry. Things have just been so damn bleak lately and I just wanted to liven the mood a little. Go back to how things were before, ya know? You and Zeb constantly trying to one-up each other was some of the funniest stuff I've ever seen, and I seriously regret that I never got to join in before you..."

He already knew what she was gonna say. "Before I grew up?"

"Uh-huh."

"Sabine, you know I'm still the same Ezra, right? I mean, sure, I had a bit of a growth spurt, but I'm always in the mood for a good joke. Just let me know next time before you try to start a prank war and we'll try and squeeze it in between missions, okay?"

Sabine picked up her gaze and smiled, Ezra's hair color not distracting her from the...what was it in his eyes?

Friendship... support... love?

Whatever it was, it would have to wait.

"Okay."

They got Ezra's hair washed out good as new and went on with their day, this little prank being the subject of many a conversation in the weeks to come.


	8. Monster

**Early days of Season 4. Ezra and Sabine are already together.**

The mission had gone pear-shaped (big surprise), and the Ghost crew was struggling to escape from an Imperial recon station before Sabine's explosives went off.

"Agh!! Where the kark is Ezra?!", Zeb shouted as a blaster bolt nearly took one of his ears off.

"I don't know but he needs to get his carcass down here before the place blows!!", Sabine called back. On the inside, she was worried that her Jedi compatriot was in real danger.

Ezra was running through the halls of the station, slicing and blasting his way through Imp after Imp. He was almost to the hangar when he got surprised by a squad of Death Troopers. One of them clotheslined him as he ran, knocking him down. Winded, the Padawan stood up and assumed a defensive stance.

The elite Imperial soldiers surrounded him, and Ezra knew he wasn't making it out of this situation so easily.

"Sabine...", he spoke into his comm, "Tell Hera to get out of here."

"Ezra, where are you?! We're getting shot to hell and back out here!!"

"I'm held up. Not gonna her back to the Ghost in time."

The Mandalorian wasn't in the mood for self-sacrifice speeches. "Damnit, Ezra Bridger, you tell me where you are right now or I'll find you myself and skin you alive!!"

There was nothing else but static.

"Ezra?! Ezra?!?"

Hera winced as sparks flew in the Ghost's cockpit. "Sabine, you and Zeb get on board!! If Ezra's been captured, we'll find him, but we can't risk the entire crew right now!!"

Sabine looked back and forth between the Ghost's ramp and the hallway leading to the rest of the station. Between saving Ezra and saving herself.

Before she could run the other way, Zeb grabbed Sabine by the waist and yanked her on board, sealing the ramp behind them. Hera gunned the freighter in reverse and catapulted out of the station, making the jump back to Yavin as soon as they were clear. What none of the rebels saw was an Imperial shuttle escaping the station just before it blew.

When the Ghost landed back as the Massassi Temple, Sabine stormed down the ramp and threw her helmet at a stack of crates. AP-5 nearly short-circuited himself when he saw the mess she had created.

"Spectre 5, you really must be more careful!! It took me hours to get those crates organized!!"

"Go switch off, you stupid bucket of bolts. My best friend is probably captured or dead. I don't have time to deal with your uppity nonsense", the Mandalorian hissed.

The former Imperial droid scoffed. "Well I never... I should report you for... oh never mind. It's not like I have anything better to do than stack more crates." He shuffled away, fearful for his artificial life. Mandalorians definitely were a frightful bunch.

Hera stepped down the ramp and sat next to Sabine, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

"Hera, I honestly don't know. Ezra could be... you know. I don't wanna think about it."

"Look, we'll find him. You just have to have faith", the Twi'lek said in a motherly voice as she hugged her surrogate daughter, "Okay?"

"Okay."

Elsewhere in the galaxy, Ezra woke up to feel the cold metal of binders around his wrists. He was in an Imperial detention cell aboard a Star Destroyer. Memories of his first time meeting Kallus seeped in.

"Was it really that long ago?"

Suddenly, the cell door opened. Standing in the doorway was a Chiss clad in a white Imperial officer uniform with gold epaulets in the shoulders. His red eyes shot daggers into Ezra's soul.

Thrawn.

"Welcome, Mr. Bridger. I trust you find the accommodations suitable."

"About as suitable as the inside of a Sarlacc", the Padawan snarked.

Thrawn merely chuckled. "The look on your face tells me that you're having trouble removing your binders. First of all, that's the point. Secondly, those were specifically engineered for the purpose of containing Jedi and other Force users, such as rogue Inquisitors. The Emperor made them inescapable."

Ezra fruitlessly tried to remove his cuffs one last time before leaning back against the cell wall. "So what're you gonna do? Torture me? Try and get me to spill where my friends are? I've got news for ya, pal. Ain't happening."

"You misunderstand, young man. I'm not interested in your friends at the moment. I plan on using you for more... interesting purposes. If you'll just follow me."

The Padawan didn't have much choice. Thrawn walked out of the cell, and two stormtroopers dragged Ezra behind him. They walked through the halls of the Destroyer until they reached a large doorway. Thrawn activated the intercom beside the door and spoke. "Doctor, your new subject has arrived.

A screechy, bat-like voice responded. "Gooooood. Bring him in."

The door opened and Ezra could see a laboratory of sorts, a short man scurrying around a nearby table mixing various brightly-colored fluids together.

"I thought you said you weren't torturing me", he quipped as the troopers forced him inside.

"I'm not. You're merely going to be a test specimen for the Doctor's project."

The aforementioned Doctor **(who doesn't have a name and never will)** grabbed a step stool and watched as Ezra was bound to the table. He peered down and used a pair of tweezers to pull on the Padawan's face. "Hmm. Very tough flesh."

He then pulled out an electro-prod and gave Ezra a little zap, causing the young man's muscles to contract due to his bindings.

"Ow!!"

"Perfect reflexes. And... a fine set of teeth. Perfect specimen."

The Doctor grabbed a syringe and filled it with a glowing purple liquid, waving Thrawn away.

"Go, Admiral. I must perform the procedure in solitude. Shoo!! Shoo!!"

Thrawn nodded and left the lab, his trooper escorts closing the door just as Ezra screamed.

Sabine spent the next several days spying on the Yavin Command Center, listening in for any news on Ezra's whereabouts. She had almost given up hope when...

"General Syndulla, I think you'll want to see this", a technician called out from his terminal.

Hera walked over and leaned in. "What is it?"

"Intercepted an encoded Imperial transmission. It says 'Bridger subject transferred to facility on Xandin.'."

Before Hera could think, the doors flew open and Sabine burst in. "We have to go after him!!" Needless to say, Hera was not pleased by the Mandalorian's lack of military formality. "Sabine!!"

"Ezra's alive and we need to go after him!!"

"Not without a plan, first. Sabine, for all we know, this could be a trap. Stop for a moment and be rational."

The young woman was having none of that. She merely let out a cry of exasperation and stormed out, leaving Hera to offer her apologies to the base crew.

That night, Sabine gathered a supply bag and snuck out of the Ghost, but not before she jammed Chopper's sensors so he couldn't wake up the others. She went to the airfield and climbed into a prototype A-Wing with a cloaking device, activating it and leaving Yavin.

"I'm coming, Ezra."

On an Imperial shuttle, Thrawn calmly stretched his fingers while the Doctor examined something in a cage. "I take it the procedure was successful? I have yet to see the results."

The Doctor nodded frantically. "Oh yes, yes. An astounding success. The formula created the perfect super soldier. Isn't that right, Mr. Bridger?"

There was a hissing sound and the snapping of jaws from inside the cage, making Thrawn question the validity of the Doctor's statements.

Xandin was a somewhat normal world, it's primarily-forested landscape only occasionally blemished by snow-capped mountains or an ocean. It looked beautiful from space, possibly the inspiration for many scenery paintings in different corners of the galaxy.

When Sabine's ship exited lightspeed, she saw a surprisingly small Imperial blockade: One ISD, two Acclamators, and two Arquitens. The Mandalorian activated her ship's cloaking device and snuck past the blockade, landing in a heavily forested area. She scanned within a 100 kilometer radius and detected a large unnatural obstruction a mere 5 kliks away.

That had to be the Imperial facility.

Where Ezra was being held.

Sabine trudged all the way to the edge of the forest and saw a large building towering over the flat grasslands. She examined the terrain through a pair of macrobinoculars and was confused by what she saw.

The facility had no exterior guards.

Hera was right. This could very well have been a trap.

"Damnit."

It was too late to retreat now, and Hera would probably kill her if she called in for reinforcements, so Sabine decided to just follow through. She walked across the plain right up to the facility's main gate. Much to her surprise, it seemed to open on its own. She walked in to find a large courtyard, overlooked by the facility's main command tower. On the far end was a large cage, it's interior too dark for Sabine to see what was inside.

All of a sudden, an amplified voice echoed across the courtyard via an intercom system.

"Greetings, Miss Wren. I presume you're here for your Jedi friend. He's in the cage in front of you. You're free to take him and leave."

Thrawn.

"I'm unable to hear you from up here, so don't bother trying to respond", the Chiss quickly added.

Sabine slowly drew one of her blasters and walked up to the cage. "Ezra? You in there?"

The only response she heard was a soft hiss, followed by a pair of glowing blue eyes opening. Sabine took a step back.

It wasn't Ezra.

It was some kind of animal. The beast moved forward and revealed itself to be a giant serpent with orange and white scales. What surprised Sabine was that it had two humanoid arms on its underbelly.

"What the...?"

The snake didn't attack, merely positioning itself upright and waiting.

"Your disbelief is understandable, Miss Wren", Thrawn sneered, "But that is young Mr. Bridger. He is the first in a new breed of living Imperial weaponry. All I have to do is give the command signal."

The intercom suddenly rang with a high-pitched sound. The snake's pupils dilated and suddenly wrapped Sabine in its coils before she could fire a single shot.

The Mandalorian was gasping for air as the monster started constricting. It stared at her blankly, blue eyes unblinking.

The eyes.

Sabine knew them. Even though they were thin and reptilian, she recognized them.

It couldn't be.

"E-Ezra...", she rasped, "P-please..."

The snake moved its head back in surprise, something changing in its mind.

"Sssssabine."

Its grip loosened, but Sabine passed out anyway.

Thrawn watched this and slammed his fist on the command console. "Doctor, it appears your experiment has failed. The Jedi has retained some of his cognitive abilities."

"What?! That's impossible!!"

"All troopers to the courtyard. Your target is the large serpent. Shoot to kill. Repeat, shoot to kill."

Stormtroopers flooded into the courtyard and opened fire on their target.

The snake- Ezra -quickly held Sabine's unconscious form close to his underbelly and slithered at top speed out of the facility, making his way across the flatlands into the thickest part of the forest. It began to rain, so he found a cave and went inside, setting Sabine down gently. He coiled loosely around her so she would stay warm and rested his large head.

"Sssssabine."

The next morning, Sabine awoke to find herself contained in Ezra's coils. She remained calm, looking at his sleeping reptilian head. He looked peaceful, for a mutated monstrosity.

"Cyar'ika... what did they do to you?"

Her soft rubbing on his scales woke Ezra up. He stared at her for a moment before nuzzling her cheek and hissing her name. Suddenly, his body began to change. The snake form shifted, shrinking down until Ezra mostly looked like his old self, minus extremely pale skin and small fangs poking over his bottom lip. Much to Sabine's surprise, he was still wearing his normal clothes.

"E-Ezra?"

"Sssssabine, you have to leave. I'm ssssstaying. I'm too dangerousssss."

The Mandalorian quickly captured her mutated boyfriend in a hug and buried her head in his shoulder. "No, Ezra. You're coming home with me. We'll find a way to fix you. I promise."

They broke their embrace and Sabine laid her forehead on Ezra's.

"I... I thought you were dead."

"I'm sssssorry. I should have gotten out of the station fassssster."

"Not your fault, Ezra. I'm just glad you're okay."

"I... I almossssst killed you."

"They messes with your body and mind, cyar'ika. It's not your fault, and I'm not mad at you. I'm promise. For now, let's focus on finding a way to fix you."

There was a crash of thunder, lightning illuminating the darkness outside.

"In the morning", they both said in unison.

Sabine shivered from the cold and reached for the blanket in her supply bag, but saw that the bag was gone.

"Kriff. Must've dropped it in the chaos."

Ezra was quick to find a solution, shifting back into his snake form and coiling gently around his girlfriend. She relaxed in his embrace and gently rubbed his scales body.

"Thanks. Ya know, this mutation might not be so bad if you get to me my blanket every night."

"I love you, Sssssabine."

"Love you, too, Ez'ika."

Back on Yavin, Hera was furiously tapping her foot as she waited for Mon Mothma to approve a strike on Xandin. When the Ghost crew found out that Sabine had snuck offworld, they went straight to command.

The door to the command center opened and Mon Mothma appeared, Generals Draven and Merrick with her.

"Your strike has been approved, Captain Syndulla. Draven will provide you with ground units and Merrick will provide air support."

The Twi'lek smiled and shook her hand. "Thank you, Senator."

The strike team got together and took off, plotting course for Xandin.

Sabine woke up to find that Ezra was no longer coiled around her. She looked around the cave until she found him. He had shifted back to his normal form and was standing at the mouth of the cave, rainwater dripping from overhead.

"Ezra?"

"Morning, sleepyhead. I woke up earlier and made sure nobody was looking for us."

"Good. Hey, you're not hissing anymore."

Ezra chuckled. "I guess I got it under control. So what's the plan?"

"Well, we have to get into the facility, then find that Doctor. And if he refuses to make an antidote... I'll let you handle that."

"Alright. Oh by the way, I found this outside. Must've fallen off on our way in."

He handed Sabine her helmet, which had small spatterings of mud on the paint. She wiped it off and smiled. "Thanks, Ez."

They made their way back to the edge of the woods and Sabine looked through her binos to see a shuttle leaving the facility with a TIE escort.

"Looks like Thrawn's turning tail. Probably upset that his little idea didn't pan out."

Ezra took the binos and looked as well. "Hmm. Security's been increased. I count ten guards at the gate. What's the plan?" Sabine bit her lip under her helmet as she pieced together an idea.

At the gate, one of the stormtrooper guards was kicking a rock around as he paced back and forth. "Kriff me. I didn't join this stupid army to just stand around and watch a big hunk of metal. I wanna go out and track down the Rebels."

"TK-248, shut your karking mouth or I'll shut it for you. We do as we're ordered", the commanding officer scolded.

Suddenly, one of the guards saw something over the horizon coming fast.

It was Snake Ezra.

The mutant Jedi lunges forward and slapped two troopers aside with his tail, head-smacking another. He then turned towards the rest and revealed something in his arms.

Sabine Wren, blasters at the ready. Her fingers moved like lightning, gunning down the other seven troopers one by one. Once that was taken care of, Ezra let her down and shifted back to his normal form.

"So how're we gonna get in?", he asked as they looked at the gate.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking."

Out of nowhere, Ezra heard the sound of star fighter engines. He looked to the skies and saw a squadron of X-Wings flying in, along with a familiar VCX-100 freighter.

"Sabine, do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you, Ezra. What's wrong?"

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and said, "Get ready to grab onto the top of the wall. I'll meet you inside."

Before Sabine could question him, he shifted back into his snake form and threw her into the air. The Mandalorian quickly regained her bearings and grabbed the wall, pulling herself up. She ran along the top and made it to a doorway just as the Rebel fighters blew a hole in the gate.

Ezra dodged the debris and slithered inside, tearing his way through any Imperial soldiers that tried to stop him. One poor trooper tried to open the door to flee into the facility, but Ezra whiplashed him aside before he could.

Hera landed the Ghost and opened the ramp, letting the strike team flood out. "Alright, people, let's go!!"

Zeb and Kanan led the charge, Rebel forces mopping up what was left behind by Ezra.

"Good Force, what happened here?", one of the commandos wondered aloud.

"Don't know, but it looks ugly", Zeb responded.

Inside the facility, Ezra and Sabine met back up and found the Doctor's lab.

"Freeze", the Mandalorian said sternly as she raised her blaster. The Doctor panicked and ignited Ezra's lightsaber, shaking it frantically. The mutant Jedi put an end to that by Force-pulling the weapon to his own hand and holding it to the short man's throat.

"You're gonna make an antidote and fix me...now", he hissed **(hehe)**."

"I don't take orders from you, Rebel scum!! You lost me all of my funding!! You ruined my work!!"

Sabine fired a warning shot, the bolt pinging harmlessly off the wall next to the Doctor's head. "Enough excuses. Get to work."

"Y-y-yes m-m-ma'am."

While the Doctor mixed the antidote, Ezra listened to the sounds of the battle as the rebel strike team made their way inside. He sensed that Kanan was with them, and he opened the door when they got close.

"Kanan!! Zeb!! In here!!"

The Jedi and the Lasat ran in and Zeb looked confused when he saw Ezra. "Kid... why so pale?"

"No time to explain big guy. It'll all be fixed soon, anyway."

"Aaaand... there", the Doctor said when he was done, "This should reverse the mutation... or kill you."

"WHAT?!?", everyone shouted at the same time. Sabine threw off her helmet and grabbed the short man by the collar of his lab coat. "I swear if that stuff kills my friend, you're gonna regret ever being born."

Ezra pulled her off of him. "Sabine, it's okay. Whatever happens, just know that I'm thankful for the ride we've had together. Kanan, Zeb, thank you."

He pulled the cork from the vial and said, "Bottoms up", downing the green liquid in one gulp. Nothing happened for approximately ten seconds, but Ezra suddenly collapsed to the floor and began convulsing violently. Sabine rushed to his side to help, so she wasn't able to see the Doctor reach for a hidden blaster.

"Die, Rebel sc-ACK!!!"

Zeb was much quicker on the draw, putting a blast from his bo-rifle right into the scientist's chest. He flew against the wall and smashed into all of his different formulas, the liquids covering his body and some of the more acidic ones starting to melt him.

Ezra had fallen onto his back and was crying out in agony, Sabine trying her best to comfort him. "It's okay, Ezra!! I'm here!!"

She watched in abject awe as his small fangs disappeared, and his skin's normal tan hue returned. Finally, when the twitching was done, Ezra laid still, his eyes closed.

"No... no... Ezra, I swear... wake up. Ezra!!", the Mandalorian exclaimed, "You idiot!! You karking idiot!! You can't do this!! Don't leave me like this!! Not now!!"

She tried her best to shake him awake, but he didn't budge. She listened for his heartbeat, and heard...

 _Thump thump... thump thump._

He wasn't dead.

Sabine's face when from horrified to furious.

He was faking.

"You son of a..."

Ezra opened his eyes and smirked up at her. "Had you going there, didn't I?"

She responded by giving him a firm slap across the face.

"Ow!!"

"You nearly gave me a karking heart attack!!"

"I'm sorry, okay?! Jeez, you try and play a joke every now and..."

He was cut off by Sabine grabbing his collar and kissing him. Zeb and Kanan both chuckled and turned their heads away, even though Kanan couldn't see.

"Don't ever do this to me again, Bridger", Sabine sighed when they separated.

"You have my word."


	9. Eyes

**So this isn't gonna be super long or elaborate. I just wanted to get something out of my system. In all honesty, I probably should have released something for the one-year anniversary of the show ending. #RebelsRemembered and #SabEzraForever!!**

The Imperial dome.

Hera had just finished scolding Ezra for surrendering to Thrawn and was now looking at a holodisplay with the others trying to come up with a new plan. Sabine was on the opposite end of the command center and saw Ezra sneak his lightsaber to Chopper and knew what was about to happen.

The young Jedi snuck over to an air vent and then his eyes met Sabine's.

This one glance said everything.

"I have to do this", his electric blue eyes whined.

"I know", her amber irises replied.

He stepped into the vent and was gone. Gone to face Thrawn, liberate Lothal...

And disappear from Sabine's life for five years.

A few short days after the Battle of Endor, Ahsoka arrived on Lothal and she and Sabine set off looking for Ezra. They followed his trail of proverbial breadcrumbs from one end of the galaxy to the other, the Rishi Maze to the Akkadese Maelstrom. Finally, they narrowed his location down to a remote jungle world tucked in a barely-charted sector of Wild Space.

"Looks like there's a large village down there. Seems peaceful", Ahsoka commented as she performed a flyby.

"Well hurry up and land!!", Sabine exclaimed, "I feel like this is it!!"

The former Jedi landed the craft and Sabine practically kicked the ramp open, startling some of the villagers. The Mandalorian regained her civility and raised her hands in the universal gesture of peace and goodwill, which the primitive humans thankfully understood. One of them, a grey-haired elder, hobbled up and poked Sabine's armored chest with his cane, uttering a flurry of words that she couldn't understand.

"Uh... Ezra?", she croaked, praying to every possible deity that they knew his name.

The elder's face tigthened and he spoke something to two of the young boys. They ran off to one of the lean-tos and came back with someone else.

Sabine's heart shot out of her chest, and Ahsoka smiled widely.

It was him.

Ezra had gotten taller, _much_ taller over the years and was sporting a hefty set of muscles, clearly outlined under his thin tunic. Somehow, he had managed to remain as clean-shaven as when Sabine saw him last.

The villagers parted, leaving a large circular area in the center of the sandy courtyard.Sabine walked forward, and so did Ezra. They met in the middle and eyed one another up and down.

"You changed your hair again", he deadpanned, as if he'd forgotten about her finicky view of personal appearances.

"You've gotten bigger", she retorted, "Looks like I've lost whatever bragging rights I still had over you."

Acting on almost pure instinct, the young woman reached forward and grabbed Ezra's hand, bringing it to the center of her chest.

"Ezra... I missed you", she said, almost sobbing.

"I missed you, too", he replied soothingly.

Then, in an almost bittersweet re-enactment of that fateful moment five years prior, their eyes met, once again saying everything that needed to be said.

"I love you", her golden eyes screamed.

"I know", his oceanic orbs responded.


	10. My Fault

Mandalore was officially one step closer to freedom.

Tiber Saxon was dead, the Duchess was destroyed, and the Imperial garrison was in shambles. Sabine had returned honor to both herself and Clan Wren, and the entire planet owed her a debt that could almost never be repayed.

The time for celebrating, however, was cut short for all the wrong reasons.

Sabine and her warriors landed back at the base camp and the young woman immediately began searching for Ezra. She had not seen him during their escape from Saxon's Star Destroyer and was worried. Fenn Rau met her outside the infirmary tent, a solemn look spread across his visage.

"Where's Ezra?"

The Protector merely gestured into the tent, stepping aside so Sabine could barge in. She saw Kanan standing over one of the city's, Chopper silent by the Jedi's side.

There he was.

Ezra lay on the bed, unconscious. One of Clan Rook's doctors was wrapping up his examination and left the tent.

"Kanan, what happened?", Sabine asked, worry evident in her voice. The blind Jedi sighed.

"The beam from the Duchess. It hit his helmet and he couldn't get it off in time."

Sabine's pupils dilated. _She_ had been the one who set the beam to target Imperial armor. _She_ had been the one to invent the damned thing in the first place.

Now here was Ezra, her best friend, lying half-dead before her.

And it was her fault.

"What... what did the doctor say?", she choked, trying not to cry.

"It's hard to tell what kind of damage he suffered. Any brain trauma can't be noted until he wakes up."

Kanan didn't say it, but Sabine knew there was another caveat to that sentence.

 _If he wakes up._

The Mandalorian knelt down beside the bed and grasped her best friend's limp hand, hoping and praying to every deity she knew for him to wake up and be okay.

The next day, Ezra _did_ wake up.

And as the doctor had guessed, the extent of his injuries was immediately evident.

"Srrbine? Whrr rrm err?"

Slurred speech. Every word he uttered made Sabine feel all the more guilty.

"Ezra... I'm so sorry."

"Whrrt hrrpenned?"

"You got hit by the weapon... it was my fault. I didn't have time to tell you about my plan. I... I'm sorry."

She broke down crying and buried her face in Ezra's chest. The young man may have been injured, but he had enough grasp on his brain to comfort the girl he... loved. Sabine's tears soaked his shirt as she released all of her pent-up emotions. Guilt, anger, fear... all of it manifested into one single outpouring. Ezra could do nothing except hold her close.

Another day passed and Kanan had to return to the Rebel base on Yavin. He decided that it would be best for Sabine and Ezra to stay with her family so they could be closer to Clan Rook's doctors, which, according to Fenn Rau, were the "finest physicians in the galaxy."

When they got to Krownest, the first thing Sabine did was make space in her old room for Ezra to stay. Once she was done, she went to get him from the ship and saw that he was barely able to stand up from his seat.

"Here. Let me help you."

The young woman gently maneuvered herself so that Ezra's arm was braced across her shoulders, keeping him upright as they walked across the compound's snowy front yard. Ezra kept his mouth shut, fearing that his broken voice would only make Sabine feel more guilty, but he just kept wanting to say how beautiful her home was, despite its colorless nature. They got inside and Sabine helped Ezra sit down on her old bed.

"Just lay down and get some rest", she said before grabbing a datapad and handing it to her friend, "Anything you need to say, just type it out and show me. And here, I've modified this comlink so you can ring if you need me and I'm not around. Just press this button and I'll come running."

Ezra quickly flashed his fingers across the datapad and showed the screen to her.

"Thank you, Sabine", it read.

The Mandalorian smiled and kissed his forehead. "You're welcome, Ez."

Over the next several months, Ezra's stay on Krownest gave the doctors ample time to examine him and determine the full extent of what the Duchess had done to his brain. The slurred speech and impaired leg function were obvious, but the young Jedi began to suffer small bouts of memory loss. They were sporadic in appearance, so it was impossible to pin it down as short-term or permanent. However, the young man did seem to always remember Sabine. He never forgot who she was or what she had done for him, and that one positive in a sea of negatives made her feel that little bit better about the whole situation.

One night, another terrifying symptom of Ezra's injuries came into the picture.

Sabine woke up from her small cot on the floor to the sound of Ezra groaning loudly. She turned on the lights to see him sitting on his knees in bed, eyes rolled back in his head.

"Oh no... Ezra, wake up!!"

The Jedi then collapsed on the bed in a seizure, his body convulsing rapidly as his brain tried to kill him.

Sabine leapt into action, jumping onto the bed and putting her finger in Ezra's mouth to keep him from swallowing his tongue. She cried for her family to help and offered a prayer to the Force for Ezra's safety. When he finally stopped shaking, she fell down beside him and started bawling her eyes out.

"I'm sorry, Ezra... I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

The doctors arrived and made sure Ezra was in stable condition.

"He was in pretty severe shock. If you hadn't intervened, he might've suffocated."

Sabine couldn't muster a response. Her throat was ragged and her eyes were blurred by tears. Ezra had almost died tonight.

 _It's your fault._

 _You built that weapon._

 _You set it to target Imperial armor._

 _You ruined Ezra's life._

 _You don't deserve to be his friend._

The young woman curled into fetal position and cried herself back to sleep.

The next morning, Ezra woke up and looked over to see Sabine sliding into her body glove. He had to pry his gaze away from her curves before she turned around.

Her eyes were bloodshot and her nose was red.

"You okay?", she asked groggily.

Ezra nodded. He could sense his friend's internal strife and didn't want her to suffer anymore. He opened his arms to her and she was hugging him in half a second. The young Jedi wrapped his arms around Sabine and nuzzled her tightly. Her Force signature was radiating with sorrow and guilt.

A year passed, and the news of the Battle of Yavin and liberation of Lothal came as more or less bittersweet. On the one hand, Sabine was glad that the Empire had their asses handed to them. On the other, she couldn't think about anything besides Ezra.

His condition had worsened. The day the doctors said he would never get better, her heart dropped. It had gotten so bad that Ezra never left his and Sabine's room anymore. She brought him his meals and helped him in the refresher every day.

One night, after Ezra had another horrible seizure, the Mandalorian decided she had to do something personal. She brought Ezra his dinner the following day and almost cried as she watched him struggle to put the food in his mouth. When he finished, she reached over and grabbed his hand.

"Ezra."

He looked at her blankly, as if he barely knew she was there.

"I don't know if you can hear me... but I have to say this. You've been my best friend for these last few years. You've done so much for me, helping me get over my insecurities, freeing my people, and much much more. You opened my eyes to something I never thought I'd ever feel for anyone again."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Ezra Bridger. I'm sorry I waited so long to realize it."

And then, by some miracle, he spoke crystal clear.

"I love you, too, Sabine."

Her eyes welled up with tears and she hugged him tightly. Little did she know, the first words she'd heard Ezra say in a year would also be the last she'd ever hear from him.

When she woke up the next morning, Ezra's arm draped around her, Sabine kissed him on the cheek and said "Good morning."

No response.

Sabine worriedly checked his pulse.

Nothing.

"Ezra, this isn't funny. Wake up."

Nothing.

"I'm not kidding, Ezra!! Wake up!!"

 _Nothing._

No heartbeat, no breathing... nothing at all.

He had died in his sleep.

Sabine burst into tears. She finally had the courage to say she loved him and their relationship didn't even last one night.

She cried all day.

She cried on the way to Lothal.

She cried at Ezra's funeral.

She cried for weeks.

Sabine had decided to stay on Lothal so she would be as close to Ezra as possible. Every day, the Mandalorian stopped by his grave and left him a gift.

One day, it would be a basket of fresh jogans.

Another day, it would be one of her paintings.

No matter what the gift was, Sabine put her heart and soul into them all, hoping that Ezra was feeling it, wherever he was.

The decades passed and the galaxy saw the rise of a new evil, potentially worse than the Empire. The First Order quickly made a name for itself running rampant throughout the Outer Rim Territories.

One day, they arrived on Lothal.

Sabine had just left Ezra's grave when she saw the Resurgent-class Star Destroyers enter the planet's atmosphere.

"Karabast."

In spite of her advanced age, she started running towards the city, ready to rally the Lothal Defense Force to protect their planet. A single TIE/Fo fighter flew across the plains, guns blazing with green laser blasts. Sabine didn't make it a quarter of a mile before the fighter caught up with her.

Everything went dark, then white, then Sabine opened her eyes to find herself on a different world.

It wasn't Lothal... or Mandalore... or any world she'd ever seen, for that matter.

It was... peaceful.

"Where am I?"

Suddenly, a voice Sabine never thought she'd hear again rang out.

"We're part of the Living Force, Sabine."

She turned around and almost screamed.

There he was, looking just how he did before he died.

Her arms were around him in an instant.

"I missed you", he whispered.

"I missed you more", she replied.

They held their embrace for what felt like an hour before she pulled away.

"Ezra... I'm sorry."

"Why, Sabine?"

"It's partly my fault you died in the first place."

"Not this again. Sabine, what happened was out of your hands. Plus, it doesn't matter now."

"Hmm... I guess you're right."

She hugged him again, wanting to hold him close for all eternity.

After all, what was stopping her?


	11. Sleepless Night

**I miss writing these smaller oneshots so here's a short and sweet one for you guys. Enjoy.**

Sabine tossed and turned as she fruitlessly tried to fall asleep. She had been lying awake for at least an hour and was basically on the borderline between sanity and insanity.

It was Ezra... she was missing Ezra.

The sad thing was, he was only a few minutes away in the city. He had stayed late at a reception celebrating the anniversary of Lothal's liberation from the Empire. The only reason Sabine hadn't gone with him was because she had a splitting headache. Needless to say, the insomnia wasn't making her feel any better.

" _Haar'chak!!_ Just fall asleep!!!", she yelled at herself, "You were able to sleep just fine while Ezra was gone!! Why can't you do it now?!"

That was a lie. The young woman had dealt with many sleepless nights just like this during Ezra's five-year absence. After she found him, she was able to basically click herself on and off like a light at night, as long as he was there with his arms around her.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of the tower's lift and almost screamed when she realized that Ezra was home. She quickly rolled under the covers and closed her eyes, pretending to be asleep when her husband came in and went to the refresher. Since it was right across the hall from their bedroom, Sabine sneakily opened her eyes and watched Ezra shower.

 _You cheeky one_ , she mentally scolded herself.

When Ezra was done, he got into his sleepwear and walked into the bedroom with a loud yawn, smiling when he saw his 'sleeping' wife. He crawled under the blanket and snuggled up tightly against her back, wrapping an arm around her stomach and pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

 _Click._


End file.
